


Der Tod

by NotMyLightsaber



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 一粒沙入脑产物, 所以有人要入音乐剧坑吗×, 死神AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 18:33:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18946504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotMyLightsaber/pseuds/NotMyLightsaber





	Der Tod

第一次接触死神的时候，纽特正伸出手，试图抓住阳光，但握住的只有一团短暂的泡沫。

水灌入了纽特的耳鼻和嘴巴，缠绕他的脚踝，拉扯着他堕入更深处。墨绿水草卷上指尖，鱼儿从手心溜走，转眼间不见了。上方的光越来越远，最后只剩下一颗光点，阴霾渐袭，黑暗和水一样温柔地拥抱着他。他张开嘴，发出的声音化作一连串气泡，上升，又像鱼儿那样消失。

我应该挣扎求救，纽特心想，于是他再一次伸手——却什么也没抓到。

人——无论是麻瓜亦或是巫师，溺水超过四分钟，大脑会率先告别世界，接着是手和脚。纽特仍然在下沉，仿佛时间亦因此而无限拉长，最终归于静止。他在生与死之间的绳索上艰难地行走，无惧随时跌落的危险。沉落的地方似乎是一个无底深渊，鱼儿和气泡都消失了，他没有感知，没有呼吸，什么也没有。对此，纽特竟感到了奇怪的平静。

“纽特……”

呼唤从四面八方传来，仿佛他的名字融入了水中，总有办法去到它想去的地方。

“纽特。”那声音又唤了一次。

尽管纽特坚称是死神救了他，但没人愿意相信小孩的童言稚语，除了忒休斯。作为把纽特救上岸的人，忒休斯对弟弟的误会显得不以为意，甚至耐心地聆听纽特讲述淹没在水里的经历。这个是一个梦，不然小树林的水潭又怎么没有底，鱼儿又怎么可能消失？纽特认真地分析，获得忒休斯的认可让他讲得更为激动。

“如果这是一个梦，那死神也不是真的，不是吗？”忒休斯问道。

“他是真的！难道连你也不相信我吗？”

忒休斯耸耸肩，没有点头也没有摇头，他只是不说话，用手拍了拍纽特的肩膀。

“为什么所有人都不相信我？”

“我相信你，只是……”

纽特跑掉了，他跳到自己的床上，埋在被子里哭了好一会儿，有好几次他想给忒休斯开门，让哥哥进来道歉、好好地安慰自己，但就在他下定决心的时候，那两声水中的呼唤不知为何突然蹦到他的小脑袋里。

那个遥远得不真实的声音正是此刻站在面前的人所发出，如果可以将他称之为人的话。“幽灵”一身黑衣，全身上下唯独一头金发犹为刺眼，整块脸刻意用魔法掩盖，像是腾起一抹白雾遮住了本来的面目。他自称死神，融于水的话语渗透在空气中，总有办法钻到纽特的耳朵里。

“你认得我。”他说。

纽特本应感到害怕，毕竟他才八岁，而眼前的人又如此高大，投下的阴影显得可怖，仿佛他当真是降服亡灵的皇帝，出现在一个孩子面前却又让他少了几分威严。纽特并不怕他，反倒愈发觉得他的声音似曾相识，但苦于无法看清他的模样，差一点就能够顺着记忆的红线找到答案，死神似乎有所察觉，冷笑着叫他放弃。

“您不是死神，”纽特摇摇头，“世上没有什么死神。”

“但你却告诉所有人说是我救了你，这又是为什么呢？”

“我……我只是实话实说！在见到您之后，我倒不这么觉得了。”

“那你觉得我是什么？”

“一个巫师，或是妈妈的朋友，您想捉弄我，所以不让我看到你的脸，是吗？”

死神笑了，纽特能听见压低声线的轻笑。“我的确是你母亲的朋友，准确来说，我是所有人的朋友。”

“那您是我的朋友吗？”

“当然。”

“你却不给我看你的样子，这算哪门子朋友？”纽特嘟起了嘴。

“以后会的，我们会再见的，纽特。”

 

地毯下的石砖在轻敲几下后缓缓挪动，露出里面的钥匙。进去以后，迎接他的是一个完美的结舌咒，和一片片空中旋舞的灰尘。舌头向后卷缩，又咳嗽连连，纽特只好扶着柜子，颤着手掏出魔杖，断断续续念出显形咒。

什么也没有，屋子里只剩下他一个人。他随即登上通往二楼的木梯。桌上放着坏掉的果酱面包和喝到一半的咖啡，写到一半的信忽然停笔，抬头“纽特”二字下方只剩一句简短的问候；《预言家日报》躺在地上，似乎是屋子主人匆忙离开撞掉的。一切都和忒休斯离开时没什么不同。收拾完后，纽特拿出两只玻璃杯，倒入一瓶开过的苏格兰威士忌。他从未喝过酒，辛辣的味道从舌尖爆开，火花灼烧着喉咙，使得他顿时满脸通红，不得不又为自己满上一大杯水。

“原来你也喝酒。”身后的东西幽幽地说。

纽特没有转身去看他，拿起杯子把剩下的酒一饮而尽。他现在有点想吐，分不清是因为酒，还是什么别的更重要的事情。

“我想你心里明白。”死神又开口了，他坐下来，却听不见椅子摩擦地板的声响。见纽特刻意无视自己，他又继续说：“我很抱歉。”

“你来做什么？”纽特用沙哑的嗓音问道。

“你邀请我来的，忘了吗？不然，你为何多倒了一杯酒？”

“说的也是。”纽特说，“我猜，你会不会也想把我带走。”

“也许会，也许不会。”装有威士忌的酒杯飞到死神的手中，他摇晃杯子，轻抿一口，苍白的脸庞依旧面无表情，仿佛所饮的只是淡然无味的水。

似是而非的回答让纽特颇为愠怒，平日里他连一只蚂蚁也不忍心伤害，此时却想给对方揍上一拳。他终于转过身来，刚到喉咙的话硬是噎了下去，威士忌带来的炙热感也消失了，刺寒沿着脊背往上爬，迅速冻结大脑。眼前的死神仍旧一头耀眼的金发，但那眉眼、那颧骨、那面容，分明是自己的哥哥。他有着忒休斯的脸，除此之外，死神只是死神，非人世间所存在之物。

“你怎敢…你怎敢……”

“以挚爱之人的面目去夺取生命，向来是我的一个小爱好。”

纽特再也说不出话，紧抿着唇线，鼻尖酸涩，滚烫的泪水在眼眶打转。他强迫自己再饮下一口烈酒，但手却悬在空中，怎么也动弹不得。死神又笑了，他一挥手，酒杯飞离手心，冲到墙壁上碎成玻璃花瓣。

“忒休斯•斯卡曼德已经死了，他接受了我的吻。”死神嘲笑道，这一次，他的声音也换成了忒休斯独特的低沉声线。

“把我也带走吧！”断断续续，纽特开始抽泣，明明已经一日未进过食，胃部却止不住翻腾，他跪坐在地上，近乎哀求：“为什么要把忒休斯从我身边夺走？”

死神走到纽特身边，抓住他的胳膊，毫不费力便把他提起。金发的“忒休斯”凑近到纽特面前，却丝毫也感受不到眼前这东西的任何气息。眼前的人流露出只有忒休斯才会有的感情，有那么一瞬间，纽特真的看到了自己的哥哥，犹如死神攫住了忒休斯的灵魂，强迫他现身去欺骗自己。

“还不明显吗？因为我爱你。”死神在耳畔呢喃，纽特只觉得无尽的冷。

“这毫无道理，简直荒唐！”

死神放手，任由纽特跌坐在地。他走开了，纽特能感觉到他的离去。

“在您走之前，是否能回答我一个问题？”纽特已经站起身，眼角的泪消失了，只有双颊残留的泪痕显示他曾哭过。

“您又是以什么面貌带走忒休斯的？”

“傻孩子，当然是你呀。”

纽特走出公寓，蒂娜已经在门口等他了。她轻轻地抱了抱他，告诉他人已经陆续到齐，大家都在等着他。

“刚刚发生了什么吗？”蒂娜问。

纽特摇摇头，双颊的泪痕被拭去，他看上去憔悴、疲惫。“只是去见一个老朋友而已，我们过去吧。”

“葬礼的致辞……你可以的吧？”

“当然。”

 

所有人都说老斯卡曼德越活越糊涂了。

纽特活过一个世纪，百岁的巫师并不多见，这个年纪说些奇奇怪怪的话也情有可原。蒂娜倒也不介意，她会耐心聆听纽特讲述的故事，他说小时候曾被死神所救，漫长的一生中，他也曾与死神在森林中细听小溪潺流，在最高的山上触碰夕阳，在至极之处捕获绿光。有时纽特信誓旦旦地保证没有半句假话，有时他只是哀叹一声，悲伤地说着这只不过是浮生一梦。

若是外人听来，纽特的故事荒诞又无聊，但卢娜却格外喜欢，她循着纽特的描述在心里勾勒画面，仿佛已经飞到高山峻谷，和纽特一起欣赏落日。卢娜坚信这一切都是真的，她会在寄来的信件上附上小桥流水或是极光的照片，每次看到，纽特都会露出罕见的笑容，好像他也坐在帐篷前，和孙子、孙儿媳一块儿享受美景。

“你感觉到了吗？死神——我嗅到了他的气息。”话语划破笼罩房间的寂静，床边打着盹的蒂娜揉着睡眼，假装没有听清刚刚纽特说的话。

“亲爱的，你能帮我去弄杯牛奶吗？”

蒂娜点点头，她深知自己的丈夫没有睡前喝牛奶的习惯，心中骤生不祥的预感，她站在原地很久，还是转身离开了。

半晌，纽特感到寒冷爬上衰老的躯体，却在心脏处停下脚步，他望向房门，一个黑影闪了进来，眨眼的瞬间，死神已然坐在床边。

死神依旧扮成忒休斯的模样，眼眸随着唇角上钩而微微弯下，一个十足的“忒休斯”式微笑，他是如何能做到此般相像的？纽特看得入迷，忍不住抬起手，指尖将要碰到死神的唇时，喉咙的刺痒让他禁不住咳嗽连连，也把他从回忆的沉湎中扯回到现实。他收回手，视线从忒休斯的脸庞上转移到床尾的镜子，镜中人早已不再年轻，佝偻着身子，白发稀疏，眼里不知何时泛起了泪光。

“我相信死神有一千万张脸，但什么时候您才会展露自己的真面目？”

“给予将死之人一吻的时候，他们见到后，无一都会为自己受到诱惑而倍感悔恨。”听上去，死神对此颇感自豪。

“你不曾变过，而我已经老到不行了。”纽特说道，自嘲般笑了笑，见死神没有反应，于是他又继续道：“你是来带走我的吗？”

死神歪头，直视着纽特，仿佛在寻找答案，但他还是选择了卖关子。“也许是，也许不是。”

“这并不有趣，死神先生。”

“既然这样，我只能说，我很抱歉。”

死神将冰凉的手搭在纽特的掌背，寒冷的触感却没有让纽特精神，而是让他心生奇妙的倦意。他困了，心知这一睡便不再醒来。

“可以答应我一件事情吗？”纽特说，反握着死神的手，竟想用仅存的温暖去融化死神的心。“能否让我在忒休斯的陪伴下离去？”

“如你所愿。”

忒休斯向前倾身，吻上他苍白如纸的嘴唇。


End file.
